


Altercation

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, jeff the killer 2015
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gang Rape, Homophobia, M/M, Mild Gore, Rape/Non-con Elements, excessive use of the word faggot, im basing it off of that, jeff the killer 2015 contest, uh read at ur own discretion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if, when the boys cornered Jeff, they had... other intentions in mind?





	Altercation

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that popped into my mind and wouldn't go away. 
> 
> This is based off the 2015 version of Jeff the Killer, found here ( http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Jeff_the_Killer_2015 ). Excerpt is taken from there as well.
> 
> Enjoy.

“ _ However, as Jeff turned to walk through the small door leading back into the house, his path was suddenly blocked by two more familiar faces…” _

 

As Jeff turned to walk away from the gun-toting Randy, he bumped into Keith and Troy.  The boys grinned down at him from the step above, and pushed him backwards into the garage.

“Going somewhere, fag?” Randy said from behind him.  Troy pushed against his chest again. Keith let out a hyena-esque laugh. “We’re just getting started.”

Jeff was surrounded by the three boys, and while he was normally confident in his fighting skills, the flare gun was pointed to the back of his head and he wasn’t too excited about what would happen if Randy put even a little bit of pressure on the trigger..

“Took y’all forever to get here, Jesus H. Christ,” Randy spat, and hocked a loogie onto the floor.

“Sorry, but we’re here now,” Keith responded.  Troy gave a half-hearted shrug and continued to glare-down Jeff.  He took a step forward, and Troy followed suit.

“What do we do with him?” Troy asked, a glint in his eye that Jeff couldn’t place.  He gulped, eyes scanning the area to find the closest possible escape route. He really, really didn’t want another fight.  His mother would be pissed.

“Well…” Randy’s voice trailed off.  Jeff tried to run for it all of a sudden, and the three boys clamored to keep him from getting out.  Troy managed to kock Jeff over using his mass body weight, and Jeff hit the floor with a  _ THUD!  _ It was a blur after that, Keith and Randy kneeling down in some sort of intimidation attempt that ended up with Randy with his head down next to Jeff’s and the flare-gun pressed beneath his shoulder blades.  

“We’ll show him what happens to faggots,” He spoke, and shot a look back to Troy.  Troy grinned and looped his fingers into Jeff’s waistband, at which Jeff started flailing his legs.

“Get off me, fatass!” He shouted, but to no avail.  He wasn’t entirely sure what the three intended to do, but he didn’t want to stick around and find out.  He tried pushing himself off the floor but Keith slammed his head back into the ground and then pinned one of his wrists to the floor.  His vision went dizzy for a second, and he could feel blood streaming from his broken nose. He groaned and tried to get up again, but was unsuccessful since his arm was pinned.

Randy started laughing, and Keith used his free hand to hold Jeff’s hips in place as Troy sat down on his flailing legs and got a better grip to pull down Jeff’s pants and boxers. It hit Jeff what was happening then, and he fought against Keith’s grip on his wrists.

“Fuck you, get the fuck off me,” He writhed, and managed to break his wrist free from the grip and push himself up slightly and began scrambling away.  Troy grabbed his legs as he scurried, and pulled him back. Jeff yelped and began clawing at the ground as he was pulled backwards and heard the  _ ziiip _ of somebody’s pants.

“No, no no no  _ nonono _ ,” He trailed, still clawing at the ground in a failed attempt to get  _ away _ . His nails were bleeding and then there was a cock pressed against his face and  _ oh god oh god oh god oh g _

Keith pulled his hair back with one hand and tried to shove his dick into Jeff’s mouth with the other. “C’mon, if you don’t open up, I’ll have to  _ make you _ open up.” He growled.  Jeff complied and let it slide into his mouth wetly.  But, he didn’t make any effort to actually give a blow job, instead shutting his eyes tightly and enduring as Keith thrusted sloppily.  He could hear the other two boys talking, but couldn’t make out what they were saying until there was a dull slap against his ass. He attempted to grunt “fuck off” from around the dick in his mouth.  His legs were being slowly pried apart, and he could feel something wet as one of the other boys spat against his entrance. He struggled to take in a deep breath and hold it as one of the boys slowly pressed against him.  Judging by the fact that a weight had momentarily lifted from his legs only to be replaced with someone lighter, he could tell it was Randy that was...that was…

He kicked his legs again, but he was still pinned.

“Ahh…” Randy let out a soft breath as he pressed into Jeff.  It was a tight fit, not very wet, and Jeff was screaming and whining as he was torn apart. “Wow… who knew a fag could feel like this,” Randy laughed breathily.  Troy took hold of the flare-gun and looked it over as his friend began to thrust in and out. There were wet noises, from the blood trickling out, as well as gross sobbing and whining coming from Jeff.  Randy didn’t think he would like this, but he found himself enjoying it as he grunted with each thrust. 

Between watching Jeff cry over his dick while getting fucked painfully, Keith was having the time of his life.  He was close; so close, in fact, that when Jeff began gagging, he came. He pulled out and left Jeff to cough out the cum, watching as it dribbled out of his mouth and mixed with the tears, snot, and blood.  He let go of Jeff’s hair and let his face smack back onto the ground as he continued sobbing.

Randy was getting close too, and Troy was antsy for his turn.  Randy reached down and gripped Jeff’s hair tightly as he began to thrust harder and faster, gleeful in the fact that Jeff had given up all signs of a fight. With a few more grunts, Randy stilled and let out a low moan as he came inside of Jeff.  He sat still for a few seconds before pulling out and wiping his flaccid dick off on Jeff’s white hoodie.

Troy almost shoved him out of the way, horny from watching and knowing that it wouldn’t take much to get his rocks off.  He slid wetly into him, plunging in and out buckwild before quickly coming. 

All of a sudden, they heard a car door shut, quickly followed by the beep of the alarm.  Clamoring to get their clothes on and cover up jeff, they forgot about the flare-gun.

That is, until it was kicked and set off.

It took a moment for everyone to register what had happened, but before they knew it, Jeff was screaming anew and squirming as he clutched his blood-soaked face.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine NIN playing as you read this.


End file.
